


Ships Sail in Summer Days

by turquoiseorange



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Basically, F/M, M/M, and of course puns, coffee shop AU, fluff n stuff, it's summer and you make a new friend, more tags later ??, running around the city doing random fun stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoiseorange/pseuds/turquoiseorange
Summary: "My drink!"Is what you exclaimed after a short skeleton bumped into you in a coffee shop. To make it up to you, he offered to buy you a new one. Soon enough, the two of you start to hang out more often and find you like spending time with each other, doing random things throughout the city. You were only there for the summer, but hey, you might as well have fun with it.





	1. Unlikely Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm sorry again for this gap being so big between my updates (for those of you who have read my other fic). That one is currently on hiatus bc I'm working on editing it ?? um I went over it and there are a bunch of things I want to fix so it'll sound better so I'm in the process of kinda rewriting it. Thank you for being so patient!!  
> As for this one, I randomly came up with it when I was a model in art today lol. Of course, the first thing I think of when I space out is having a lil date with Sans. (The prof was playing jazz music, I couldn't help it) I'm going to try and finish this one quick (it'll be short) bc I have tests and projects this week and the next...  
> Otherwise, thank you for reading and hope you enjoy!

You entered the local coffee shop, planning to purchase a drink before heading off to sight-see with your friends. The drink had just been made, and you smiled, about to enjoy your cold, chocolate drink on the cool, rainy day in the big city. As you headed to the door, a small, solid object slammed into you, causing you to lose your balance. The drink, unfortunately, went flying from your hands and across the otherwise clean floor.

"Watch where you're going!" A male voice shouted in front of you. It appeared to be coming from a small skeleton in a blue hoodie and... black gym shorts? However, the more pressing matter at hand was your drink had been ruined and you couldn't do anything about it. Your bottom lip quivered.

"M-my drink..." You muttered to yourself, staring wistfully at your drink as it trickled out from ground zero. The skeleton, who had previously yelled at you, noticed your demeanor and sighed.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry okay. Let me just buy you another drink to make up for that." You glanced back up at the skeleton, lip still pouting.

"Sure, it's not like I was running late or anything." He scratched at the back of his head. One of the baristas had come over to where you two were with a mop and some towels, and began cleaning up the spill. The other patrons of the shop stepped around her as if nothing had happened.

"Geez, sorry kid. I still want to make it up to ya, though."

"Rein-check. I'm kinda busy right now but maybe some other time..."  
"Right, okay. Um can I just get... some way to contact you?" He asked, kind of awkwardly. You held out your hand, becoming a little impatient after just checking the time on your phone. You really should be going.

"Yeah, sure. Just give me your phone. I'll punch in my number." He fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it to you. With a quick set of taps you entered your number and gave the phone back to the skeleton. You huffed and ran a hand through your hair. "Like I said, though, I have to go. But I guess I'll... see you later?" He nodded.

"Uh yeah. Seeya." You checked your phone one last time before fluffing your jacket to shield you from the sprinkling rain outside.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was a couple weeks later when your phone dinged. You picked it up, noting a new text message from an unknown number. It was a little sketchy at first but when you actually opened the message, you found it was just the skeleton dude who had bumped into you before.

(hey ru free this afternoon? i was wondering if u wanted to meet me at that coffee place again so i can buy u that drink)

You cringed a little at his typing style, but got over it pretty quickly.

[Yeah, I can head over. What time should I meet you there?]

(how about 3ish)

[mmk sounds good]

You snuck a peek at the clock. It was already 1pm. It wouldn't take long from where you were staying in your friend's apartment, so you waited until it was closer to 2:30pm until you grabbed your coat and headed out.

At around 3pm, you found your way into the coffee shop. It had been cold outside, but as soon as you stepped in, a waft of warm air greeted you. It wasn't too busy, there were only a few other people seated at the tables scattered around the large brown room. As you scanned the surroundings, a small skeleton in a blue hoodie caught your attention.

"Hey, what's up." You commented as you slid into the seat opposite to the mysterious monster.

"Nothing's brewing if that's what you're wondering." He waggled his eyebrows (if skeletons had eyebrows?). It took a second for the joke to register, but when it did you couldn't help but laugh hard. The first experience you had with the guy he had yelled at you, but you were willing to give him a second chance. Especially if he told bad puns. They were terrible, usually, but you loved them nonetheless.

"That's funny, man. Hey, what's your name anyway? I didn't get to ask you last time." He grinned and stuck his hand out across the table.

"Sans. Sans the skeleton." You shook it tentatively. A small farting noise could be heard between the two of your hands. Sans grinned even wider. "The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny." You rolled your eyes.

"What are you, like five?"

"Maybe."

"Right." You chuckled and retrieved your hand. "So... about that drink, then."

"Oh, yeah. Tell me what you want and I'll grab it."

"Um.." You glanced at the menu. "A peppermint mocha?" Sans nodded and stood in line at the counter. Since there was nobody ahead of him, the drinks came out in no time. He came back to the table and handed you your drink.

"Thanks."

"Least I could do." He sat down and took a sip of his own. A small brown mustache formed above his otherwise permanent smile. You couldn't help but smirk as you sipped your own warm drink. The flavors of chocolate, coffee, and sweet whipped cream blended together well. "Something funny?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"You've got a little-" You made a motion at your lips towards him.

"Milk mustache?"

"Yeah heh." He smirked. Instead of grabbing a napkin to wipe it off, he opened his mouth to reveal a glowing blue tongue that wasn't there before. For a moment you wanted to question how such a thing could be possible, but curiosity got the better of you. You couldn't help but stare Sans down as he slowly licked across the top row of his teeth. It was... fascinating... to say the least. When he finished and looked back at you, you hurriedly grabbed your drink and took a sip. Skeleton monsters are weird.

"So... " You started, trying to make polite conversation (and get away from the awkward thoughts of skeletons having tongues). "Do you have a job?" Sans wiped his mouth on his jacket sleeve.

"Yeah. Actually I work right up the road, near the museum." This piqued your interest.

"Oh, and where is that?"

"I run a hot dog stand." Your eager attitude deflated a little.

"Oh." Sans shrugged.

"I had a job like that back in the underground. When we came topside it made the most sense for me to keep the tradition going." He took another sip from his drink.

"Do you have Chicago dogs?"

"Something like that." You gave him a skeptical look. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll like it." You caved in.

"Alright. Maybe I'll swing by sometime and grab one, then."

"Sounds good." Just then, Sans's cell rang loudly. The tune was peppy, and seemed like it could be the boss fight in a video game. He answered almost immediately, and stood up to walk off and take the call. When he came back a few minutes later, he slowly pushed in the chair and focused on you.

"Welp that was my bro, Papyrus. Apparently our friend almost burnt the house down trying to make food again..." His expression made you wonder if this had happened before. "I need to head back and make sure everyone's alright." You nodded.

"Geez, yeah, hope everything is okay."

"Maybe I'll see you around my stand sometime?" He grinned widely, raising an eyebrow. You laughed and stuck your tongue out at him.

"Maybe."

"Okay. I'll be off then. Later." He grabbed his drink and saluted you goodbye. You saluted back.

"Later."You took a long sip from your mocha drink and stared out the window. It was another rainy day- dark and gloomy and wonderful. Something about sitting in a coffee shop in the big city on days like these made you feel like you were in your happy place.

You took another drag, thinking about Sans. He was odd, sure, but seemed like a cool guy. Maybe you could see him some more before you had to head back home when the summer ended. Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw the ring tone for Sans' phone was The Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans   
> loll I had to add that in there, I love that song


	2. Hot Dog Escapades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to hit Sans up at his hot dog stand and see what he has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy look at that another chapter out and it's only been like two days (I should probably make a schedule like that so I can keep up with my other fic...)  
> this chapter was a fun little thing to write in between homework and other stuffs. Basically taking my experience from when I was in Chicago and modifying it slightly lol  
> 

A couple more weeks passed before you saw the skeleton monster again. You were busy doing other activities with your friends, especially dragging them off to random parts of the city just so you could take pictures. The weather had been a little gloomy at first, but soon enough the sun had come out, and there were only a few clouds left in the sky. 

You and Sans had began texting almost regularly after the meetup at the coffee shop. Most of it was just noting your day-to-day adventures- you wandering around, looking for new sights, and Sans being, well, Sans. It became clear pretty quickly he didn’t do much. He had told you about his job, but it sounded like he spent more time taking naps than making dogs. Today, you decided to test that theory and visit his stand near the museum. 

Against your better judgement, you left your friend’s apartment to walk to the museum alone. Thankfully it was only a few blocks away, so you didn’t have very far to go before Sans came into view. His stand was stationed at the foot of one of the staircases leading to the museum. As you got closer, you found Sans with his eyes closed, leaning his head on his hand. You chalked it up to evidence to support your theory. Though instead of waking him up, you leaned on the opposite side of the metal stand, your chin resting on your palms. You intentionally moved closer so that your face was right in front of Sans’s.

It took a few minutes but Sans finally stirred and rubbed his eye sockets. When he finally opened them, the first thing he noticed was your face immediately in front of him. He cried out suddenly, startled, and jumped backwards. You could have sworn you saw a flash of blue coming from near his face as he tripped over the stool he had been sitting on. You couldn’t help but smile a little as you leaned over to check out the skeleton sprawled out on the ground.  


"Sup?” You commented casually. Sans scoffed and picked himself up, adjusting the stool along the way. He raised an eyebrow as he looked straight at you.

“The heck was that for? Ya could’ve just woken me up. Y’know, like a normal person.” You laughed and stuck your tongue out at him playfully.

“What fun would that be?” You asked. The lights in his eye sockets rolled off to the side. “Besides, thought I’d just stop by and check out this stand. I’ve heard there’s an item on the menu I’m sure to like.” Sans chuckled at that.

“I see what I’m here for. You want me to make you a dog, is that it?” You pondered for an exaggerated moment.

“Yeah, pretty much.” 

“‘Course.” He assembled some condiments on the stand’s counter, but stopped short. “You wanted a Chicago dog, right?”

“Yup. It’s one of my favorites.” Sans nodded and got back to work.

He began pulling random objects out from under his stand and setting them on the counter- some bones wrapped in red ribbon, a cinnamon bun, some gold coins, and an actual dog which promptly ran off as soon as he set it down. You eyed Sans skeptically, seriously hoping he didn’t make hot dogs from actual dogs. He noticed your look and reassured you that wasn’t the case. At least, not unless you wanted it to be. You slapped at him across the counter and he laughed out loud. He wouldn’t actually do that, he was just trying to mess with you. 

After messing around for a few minutes and pulling a few jokes, Sans finally got down to business. He pulled out a bun and placed a steaming hot dog on top. You watched in fascination as he dressed the dog with the usual toppings- a pickle, relish, onions, tomato wedges, and so on. When he reached for the ketchup, he gave you a wink, then gave the dog a healthy dose. He acted similarly with the mustard. He waved his free hand dramatically and bowed as he handed the completed dog over to you.

“Here you are. One Chicago dog.” You laughed as his theatrical display and took the hot dog in your hands. The first thing you noticed before taking a bite was that your dog, was not actually a dog.

“Is that… Is this a cat face?” You smiled, staring in amazement that Sans had used the ketchup and mustard to draw on the end of the hotdog and make a face out of it. The mustard gave the details of its eyes, nose and mouth, and the ears were little mounds of ketchup. “That’s freaking adorable.”

“Yeah, I know. You wanted a hot dog but we were fresh out, so I gave you a hot cat instead.”

“You’re such a dork.” He shrugged as his smile grew wider.

“Yeah, but you still love me.” You rolled your eyes at him.

“Sure heh.” You would have dwelled on the fact that Sans had used the word ‘love’ when referring to you if it hadn’t been for the bite you had just taken from the hot cat. A burst of flavor exploded in your mouth, overwhelming your senses. You wondered it it was really possible for food to taste this good. There was such this as magic made food, something the monsters had brought from the Underground. You’ve heard it makes food taste a thousand times better than usual, so after taking a few more bites, you wondered if Sans had sprinkled some magic into your meal. Or maybe he was just that good at making food, who knows.

“This is delicious holy shit Sans.” You commented with your mouth full, in between bites. 

“Thanks. Glad you like it.” You licked your fingers after the last bite.

“Did you use magic on it or…”

“Nope. Just a straight up Chicago dog.” You were a little shocked at this.

“Damn Sans. You are really good at making hot dogs.” He shrugged. “Mind making me another one?” He placed a hand upon his chin thoughtfully. 

“I don’t know… Giving away free dogs isn’t really good for my business.” 

“Okay, well I can just pay you for it, then. How much?”

“10,000G” 

“That’s ridiculous! I don’t have that kind of money…” You pouted and batted your eyes at him. “Do you have some sort of friend discount?”

“Nope.” 

“Augh dude come on!” He smirked.

“Don’t worry, I can just make you another one. I’m just messin’ with ya.” You huffed but smiled, happy that he was making you more food. Especially since it was really really good food. After a few minutes he handed you another hot dog. (Yes it was an actual hot dog this time). You took a bite before changing the topic of the conversation.

“So do you live here? Or are you just visiting?”

“I’m just visiting. My brother’s boyfriend has a show here and he wanted to bring me along. Make sure I don’t get into trouble and whatnot.” You giggled a little at the thought. “What about you?”

“Same here. I live a ways away, but came to stay with my friends for the summer. My dad took me on a trip here once and I just had to come back…” You paused to take another bite. “It really is nice here.” Sans nodded. You glanced up at the main building of the museum.

“Have you ever been to the museum?” You asked. He shook his head.

“Nah. I’ve heard it’s pretty cool though, from passerbys.” 

“I’ve been in there once. It was fun. A lot of interesting exhibits.” Another pause for another bite. “But what I loved the most from my last time here was the observatory.” Sans immediately perked up when you said that.

“Observatory?” He was facing you, his skull mere inches away from your face. The lights in his sockets formed little stars to reflect his excitement. You thought that was pretty cool, but were more focused on the heat spreading across your face from the sudden embarrassment. You pushed him away slightly and took another bite of the dog. It was a little disappointing you had already finished it.

“Yeah there’s one down the street, not too far from here. They’ve got all sorts of cool space stuff and this theater. Man, that was my favorite part.” You became a little dazed, caught up in the memory of when you were here last. “The theater surrounds you on all sides so that you can feel like you’re actually there in space. It’s so cool.” You smiled dreamily at Sans, noting his growing excitement as you described the experience.

“Hey, later you want to go check it out?” His smile wavered slightly, then fell back into its usual form.

“Just the two of us?”

“Um, yeah?”

“It’s a date, then.” You gave him a look. Okay, he was definitely choosing those words on purpose.

“It’s strictly platonic though.” You qualified. He shrugged and smirked.

“Sure, okay.” 

The sun was beginning to set against the city skyline. Sans said his shift had ended, so after cleaning up the stand, he offered to walk you back to the apartment. As the sky became darker, the buildings’ lights flicked on, illuminating your way down the busy streets. The temperature had dropped slightly, enough to give you shivers, but you and Sans had arrived at your destination before it became too much of a nuisance. You thanked him for dropping you off and asked if he had a ride back to his place. He winked and shot finger pistols at you, saying he had a shortcut that would get him there in no time. You laughed and the two of you said your goodbyes. 

Once inside the warm apartment, quickly ran through the day’s events. Sans was right, you admitted. You had basically asked him out on a date. You shook your head to dispel the thought. It was just going to be two friends hanging out and checking out sweet space stuff. Nothing more. You paused for a moment.

… Probably.


End file.
